


Out of Control

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Epilepsy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thought having a seizure at nationals and losing was humiliating enough, it was nothing compared to what happened when he returned to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine has a seizure in the middle of a ND Nationals performance. Bonus points if his parents and Cooper are in the audience.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine has an epilepsy attack in school. The next day someone has found out the during attacks a lot of people soil themselves. It’s all over the school and Blaine is getting teased. ND’s/Kurt to the rescue!

Flickering lights.

Stress.

Lack of sleep.

Fever.

Caffeine.

Blaine slowly blinked as his dazed brain tried to keep up with what was happening. His head pounded slightly and every sound sounded like he was underwater.

But he knew what had happened.

Camera flashes had frozen him in place.

He had been stressed from preparing for Nationals.

He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in days.

He had caught a cold.

He had six cups of coffee.

Shit. Blaine groaned, realizing that he had a seizure. He tried desperately to remember what had happened and found himself drawing a blank.

“Blaine?” Kurt was suddenly at his side, worried face coming into view.

“Are…are the others performing?” Blaine slurred, hardly able to keep his eyes open. “What time is it? When are we singing?”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt gently stroked back his hair. “You had a seizure while you were performing.”

“We’re disqualified?” He whispered, feeling his body sag.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kurt gave him a smile. “Your parents and Cooper were up by you in two seconds. Just go back to sleep, it’ll be better next time you wake up.”

Before he cold protest, he began to slip back under the comfortable blanket of black. The last thing he noticed was that someone had changed his pants.

A few days later, the New Directions returned back to school fresh off of their defeat at nationals. As humiliated as Blaine was, the club was nothing but supportive. There was never one negative thing said about him and no one seemed too upset about loosing.

Blaine was, however.

He had begged to watch the video and hated himself shortly after. They had been dancing, moving gracefully around each other when he had gone stiff, tensed and fell to the ground.

Blaine watched in horror as his own body began to jerk and shake. The rest of the club froze before Sam quickly crouched down and hovered over him, eyes huge with horror. Cooper all but vaulted onto the stage and raced over to him just as the curtain fell to hide the scene from the crowd.

The wet stain was obvious on his uniform.

For a full day, Blaine had cried. He hated seeming weak to others, he hated being out of control. And lying in his own piss in front of everyone? That was as out of control as he could get.

After a quick mental talk to himself, Blaine got dressed in his favorite outfit and stepped into McKinnley with his head held high. It wasn’t that far to the choir room and once he was there he could just enjoy being with his friends.

It didn’t take long to realize something was horribly wrong.

People were lined up on the hallways, giggling and pointing at him. It was obvious most were holding something behind their backs. A short prickle of fear rushed through him and Blaine quickened his steps.

“Hey! Pee Wee!” The name itself wasn’t uncommon, Blaine knew he was short, but the heavy, wet thing that hit him was.

Blaine spun around just in time to see a diaper soaked in slushie flop to the floor. His heart stuttered and all hell broke loose. The diapers continued to pummel him, soaking him with the slushie. Several of them had melted chocolate bars stuffed into them and soon Blaine was covered.

“What the fuck is going on?” A familiar voice boomed and everyone scattered, leaving the trembling, shell shocked boy curled up on the floor.

“Blaine?” He felt a hand touch his back and jerked away, glancing up to see his brother. “Let’s get you into the choir room.”

Word traveled fast and as soon as they got into the room, the group hovered around him. Sam had extra workout clothes to offer, Tina had a small case of wet wipes and the rest were just wanting to help.

“Come on,” Cooper took the offered items and gently led a still shocked Blaine into Will’s office, shutting the door and closing all the windows.

“Are you alright Blaine?” He asked, helping Blaine out of his sodden clothing. It as just like when Blaine was little and needed help changing after running through the rain.

“Yes,” He said slowly.

“You’re lying,” Cooper took a wipe and started cleaning the mess off his face.

“I don’t…I don’t know why they would do this!” Blaine gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“I know Blaine,” Cooper said softly, holding him tightly to his chest. “I know.” 

The door creaked open and Kurt slipped in, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s heaving back.

”I love you,” He whispered softly, kissing the back of his neck. “You’re amazing and perfect. I love you so much and I’m here for you.”


End file.
